


The moon and the butterfly

by chr0matic



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chr0matic/pseuds/chr0matic
Summary: A collection of Oboro- and TakaObo-centric drabbles.
Relationships: Oboro/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The moon and the butterfly

The smell of sun-warmed earth fills his nose and the laughter of children echoes around him. He lifts the yoke with crops on his shoulders and rises slowly.

Fields of green expand before his eyes. In the distance, he can see a proud castle tower overlooking a small city. And beyond those trees, there is Shōka Sonjuku, and Shōyō is waiting for them there.

He blinks, but the mirage persists. He would dismiss it as a hallucination, but the weight of the yoke on his shoulders and the burning in his arms from working the field for hours tell him that this must be real.

What is this feeling? He does not know how to name it. He is not hungry. He is not in pain. He does not fear for his life, or that of Mukuro. What does it mean? It feels so foreign, so strange. It feels wrong.

The cry of a crow pierces the tranquility of the afternoon, and he shivers. This feeling is dangerous. It’s as sweet as a lullaby, but it’s a siren song that will lead him and those around him to their doom. He can’t let his guard down. He has to remain vigilant.

He has to protect Shōka Sonjuku––he has to protect the children, has to protect Shōyō, Mukuro, Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi. He can’t afford to let himself be lulled into complacency by the sun, the green fields and the laughter around him.

* * *

“Oboro?” Takasugi looks back to his senior disciple.

He is staring into the distance, looking absent, almost dazed. Takasugi doesn’t like it when he wears this expression on his face. He walks over to him and tugs his sleeve. Oboro blinks and slowly turns his head towards him, as if waking from a dream.

“Takasugi? What’s the matter?” A smile slides on his face like a mask.

Takasugi bites his lip. He doesn’t like this smile, either, but it is better than the blank expression from before.

“Let’s go back to Shōka Sonjuku,” he says and takes his senior disciple’s hand, as if he’s afraid that he will get lost on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, I'd be very happy if you could give me some feedback 💕 Talk to me about Gintama or TakaObo on twitter ([@sentientomrice](https://twitter.com/sentientomrice)) if you like!


End file.
